rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Izaya Heiwajima
WARNING: THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETED YET. DO NOT DELETE OR EDIT THIS PAGE. Izaya Heiwajima is a teacher at Yokai Academy who is in love with Aya Sakura. Izaya is usually calm, polite, and gentle to everyone, with a special soft spot for Aya Sakura. He blindly obeys her like a "dog" and always tries to protect her, even if his own life is at risk. He once served Kagerou Shoukiin. Personality He is usually quiet, modest, and expressionless. However, when he gets on his mission, his personality suddenly changes to ruthless. It is implied that most of the time, he is quiet and nondescript, simply following Aya around as her bodyguard. Izaya apparently does not really like violence and has misgivings about his own strength; unfortunately, he has a very short temper and when angered, his body "acts on its own" and he fights with incredible strength. Izaya is a manipulative and barbarous sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom he deems weak, since he lives by his father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). He enjoys putting his enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. He has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what he wants, and rationalized his behavior with his father's old creed. Before Izaya met Aya, he was a person with no identity, no sense of self, no feelings. He had been this way since as far back as he could remember. To gain his freedom from the twisted household that never gave him the nurturing he needed to develop feelings, he created a persona that allowed him to fit naturally into any type of situation; targeting ever more powerful women of the house to help him achieve his goal. As he spend more time around Aya, Izaya found himself changing. He realized he was becoming a kinder person, someone who could feel, because of this interaction with Aya - at first only from imitating her, and later noticing his own unique feelings. Currently, he is calm, sweet, caring, possessive, and a little self-defeating. Despite his innocent and collected demeanor he is shown in later episodes to be a pervert. He is clearly obsessed with Aya, as evidenced by the huge poster of her he keeps in his secret room. Izaya's compassion-fueled willingness to do anything for her is demonstrated by his response to the two men who insulted her. Relationships Aya Sakura Aya is Izaya's childhood friend. When Aya declined at first for his protection, he offered her a katana to sever away his life as it is now meaningless without serving Aya. Aya was horrified but begrudgingly accepted after being pestered much by Izaya and his dog-like innocence. He continued to serve her passionately and fervently with professions of undying loyalty, until Aya walked home from school one day, witnessing him kissing a woman he didn't have feelings for. Aya became upset and began to talk Izaya afoul about his upright deceit to the woman. The two later reconciled at Aya's class ceremony party after two classmates began to badmouth her behind her back. Izaya defended Aya, saying she was caring, kind, and very sensitive. Aya, surprised, defended Izaya in return, throwing in herself a cup of water for his intrusion. With a heartfelt pinky swear, Aya asked Izaya to be her permanent bodyguard. Later, after the arrival of Kagerou, Izaya becomes noticeably tense and even aggressive at one point; determined, it seemed, to prevent him from revealing his secret to Aya at all costs. After a tense fight, it is revealed that Izaya had been the one writing the letters to Aya in Kagerou's place the entire time, and that it was because of her that he had been able to develop feelings and a personality all his own. He also fell deeply in love with her over the course of the exchange but felt that he had no right to feel the way that he did because of his past. So, since he thought that he would never have a chance of being with her due to the secret of the letters, the fact that Kagerou was her fiancé, and his own dark past; he decided that he would satisfy himself with simply being close to her. He dreamed of having so much more, but would not tell her so because of his despicable past. Thus, with their first face-to-face meeting, he was able to introduce the real him to the girl he loved for the first time. In the manga, on chapter ten—episode twelve of the anime—Izaya and Aya finally kissed. Aya left to go the playground, embarrassed because the letter she wrote was supposed to be given to her "future" self and Izaya was not meant to read its contents. Despite this, Izaya read it and told her that he doesn't deserve those words, continuing on with how being by her side is enough and that's what makes him happy. Afterward, Aya confessed to him her love, which also made Izaya admit he returned her feelings. As a result, they became lovers. She confessed her love for him in an attempt to give him the self-courage she got after she fell in love with him. Soon after, he embraced her tearfully and told her that he loved her too. He also opened up to Aya, telling her he had a dream of wanting children and a family with her. This shows a bit more of his affection towards her - conveying his wishes. For a moment, their master-servant relationship is replaced with a relationship of lovers. When Izaya was in his apartment it is revealed that there is a "secret" room, to which he opens and it in contains over a hundred or possibly a thousand pictures of - none other than - Aya. Not to mention an especially huge one of her in the middle. Izaya's devotion to Aya is apparently more of an obsession. At the end of the series, it is confirmed that Aya and Izaya have a child predicted by Natsume. History Izaya is the nine-tailed foxes reincarnate. To control him, his family placed him under severe house arrest and escorted him to and from school. His room was his world; he has never met his parents. Through school, he learned to be very manipulative and to be grateful in situations. He started having sexual relations with women, starting with a maid. This was not only a way for him to gain affection, but also freedom. He did so by moving through the ranks, trying to gain more and more freedom, and to move away from his family. At a party with his ex-mistress, the most powerful woman in his family, he met Kagerou's mother, made her pity him, and gained freedom from his family. He had intended to serve her, but instead, he got Kagerou, ''the first male he's ever interacted with ''in his life. Kagerou made him write replies to the letters from Aya. While replying to her letters, and trying to be a form of Kagerou she'd be interested in, he found she had influenced him and became disappointed when he saw her for the first time. Later, he found out more about her painful past when Kagerou told him. He had developed genuine feelings for her even though he had never met her before. As he saw Aya looking down with pain he wanted to protect her as he saw her very miserable. Though he still wrote letters to her, he became more like the "Kagerou" he had been emulating. It is eventually revealed that Izaya met Aya when in middle school, but Aya didn't know him due to the fact that she thought it was Kagerou who was sending her letters. In the final chapter, Natsume 'sees' Aya and Izaya holding hands with a little boy.